Mr Big Bad's on the Loose!
by Tainted Cries
Summary: Buffy and Mr. Big Bad have a get together
1. Mr Big Bad

Disclaimer-All belongs to Joss Whedon.

-Prologue-

"Buffy, open up!! Quick!!"

*Buffy runs down the stairs and opens the door only to meet one of her best friends, Willow*

"Come in, what's the matter?"

"Spike, he's on a rage! Don't ask me, but when he yells, "That bloody slayer will die!", I think its bad news!"

"Well, yeah, maybe. He might just be in one of his hissy fits."

"Not this time, he's a bit......well......out of it. As in, I think the chip...malfunctioned. I mean, he hit a human, and nothing happened to him. That's not good news for you, But I thought you'd like to know."

"Well, I guess I have the right to know, but do I have to deal with Mr. Big Bad now?"


	2. Let's Dance

Last time on Buffy.......

Willow: "Not this time, he's a bit......well......out of it. As in, I think the chip...malfunctioned. I mean, he hit a human, and nothing happened to him. That's not good news for you, But I thought you'd like to know."

Buffy: "Well, I guess I have the right to know, but do I have to deal with Mr. Big Bad now?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Willow: "I'm not joking Buffy!"

Buffy: "I'm not joking either, but whatever. I'll go find out what Spike's up to now." Buffy walks out the door and waves to Willow. Willow waves back.

**At The Bronze***

Spike spots Buffy, and glares at her. Buffy walks up to spike.

Buffy: "What the hell is the matter with you Spike? Why did you scare Willow half to death?"

Spike: "She wasn't the one I was trying to scare, you just weren't there at the moment."

Buffy: "What did I do?"

Spike: "Oh Bloody Hell! Isn't it obvious? I'm in love with you Slayer!" Everyone turns his way, as he yelled it.

Buffy: "Spike, you want to yell that for the whole WORLD to hear? Calm down, it's not my fault! I should stake you just for scaring Willow so much, she thinks your totally out of it!"

Spike: "So that's the reason you came here? To defend Willow, you didn't come here for me. Well then, are you just gonna stand there and blabber on or have you come to dance, my love, and maybe a bit more after we're done?"

Buffy: "Look Spike, me and you, IT DOESN'T WORK! I mean, hello? Vampire and Slayers-they don-" She stopped all of a sudden as she looked into his eyes, and he looked back.

Buffy's Thoughts: "Why can't slayers and vampires mix, that always confuses me, and Spike can't hurt anyone. I think I might......love him.

Spike's Thoughts: "Why doesn't she understand........it makes sense. I'm dieing without her...she's even better than Dru.

Spike: "They don't what? Just spit it out, no use holding it in"

Buffy: "They just don't...I think..." Spike walks away, and Buffy grabs his arm.

Spike: "Oh Bloody Hell, what no-"

***Please read and review, more to come soon!!!!!!***


	3. A Slayer and A Vampire

Last time on Buffy:

Buffy: "They just don't...I think..." Spike walks away, and Buffy grabs his arm.

Spike: "Oh Bloody Hell, what no-"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*SMACK* Spike flies down to the floor. 

Spike: "Now what the bloody hell was that for? If that's how it is, then fine! Let's Dance!"

Buffy: "Bring it on"

*Buffy punches him and blocks his punch, but for some reason doesn't block his kick which has her laying on the floor with her hand on her stomach. Buffy groans.

Spike: "Why didn't you bloody block that?"

Buffy: "I......I.....don't know"

Spike: "I guess we are done here. *smirks* I'll see you later love." Spike walks out the door.

Buffy: "NO we're not!" She says as she charges towards Spike. He moves out of the way, and she falls flat on her face.

Spike: "Now what the hell was that?

Buffy: "I.....I....don't know!"

Spike: "Can you say anything other than that, love?"

Buffy: "Shut up Spike! You are so.....FRUSTRATING!

Spike: "That's my job, then I can get you all sweaty and worked up, it's quite a turn on you know." Takes out a cigarette and lights it.

Buffy: "You are a pig!" Buffy walks away.

Spike: "Slayer! Don't bloody walk away from me! I'm not a pig, I'm a pig that's in love!" Buffy twirls around and stares at him.

Spike: "Don't you think we could just give it a try? I mean, your all I think about, everyday and night. I'm sick of it."

Buffy walks up to Spike, "The only try you'll EVER have, is when I'm laying in my grave, peace and quiet, and that's not gonna be for a long time!" Buffy walks off. Spike stands there and looks after her.

Spike mumbles: "I'll bloody get that try soon enough......


	4. William and Christopher meetagain!

Last time on Buffy:

Spike: "Don't you think we could just give it a try? I mean, your all I think about, everyday and night. I'm sick of it."

Buffy walks up to Spike, "The only try you'll EVER have, is when I'm laying in my grave, peace and quiet, and that's not gonna be for a long time!" Buffy walks off. Spike stands there and looks after her.

Spike mumbles: "I'll bloody get that try soon enough......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy heads back to her place when, all of a sudden, a monster jumps out of no where. He is dressed up like a pirate, and has an evil grin on his face.

Buffy: "And exactly who the hell are you supposed to be? Captain Crunch?"

The monster looks at her, and glares, his eyes glow a bright yellow, and he walks up to her....she doesn't move an inch. He tell her to come with him, she follows.

Buffy in her head: "What the HELL am I doing? Stupid body, he put some type of spell on me! I just need to break out of it..."

They walk some more and end up in a cave, the pirate sits down and asks, "Do you know William? or should I say, Spike?" In a British accent.

Buffy: "Well, yeah, wish I didn't. Hey wait a minute, I can move. Oops, didn't mean to say that out loud. Oh and by the way...Who the hell are you?"

Pirate: "I am Christopher Blankley."

Buffy: "BLANKLEY? *starts laughing* Your joking, right? Oh, your not, well it's a very, how should I say this, my mind just went blank! *laughs*"

Pirate: "Do you really want me to gut you like a fish?"

Buffy: "I'd like to see you try!" runs out of the cave and runs smack into Spike. "OW! What the hell do you want?"

Spike: "Luv, what are you doing in these caves?"

Pirate man runs out, "Slayer, come back.....sees Spike....here"

Buffy: "Well, here's Spike! Have fun! Buh Bye!"

Spike: "Christopher? Christopher, is that you? Oh my bloody hell! Buffy, lets get out of here, now!"

Pirate man walks up to Spike, "Run Spike, run! Aww, you wanna stay and play? I see, come with me."

Spike: "Shit no! Wait, how come I can't move?!"

Buffy: "Look here pirate dude! You can kill him, but no fancy smancy spell stuff on him, I may wanna hit him here or there, but he doesn't deserve this."

Spike looks at Buffy, "Are you saying tha-" Buffy: "I'm not sticking up for you butthead! And no I'm not saying that I like you!" Spike: "Oh."

Pirate man: "Will you two SHUT UP?!? I have business to attend to, now come along William! I have BIG plans for you!"

A/N: The pirate dude was made up by me, not Joss Whedon!


	5. Are they in love?

Last time on Buffy:

Buffy: "Look here pirate dude! You can kill him, but no fancy smancy spell stuff on him, I may wanna hit him here or there, but he doesn't deserve this."

Spike looks at Buffy, "Are you saying tha-" Buffy: "I'm not sticking up for you butthead! And no I'm not saying that I like you!" Spike: "Oh."

Pirate man: "Will you two SHUT UP?!? I have business to attend to, now come along William! I have BIG plans for you!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike: "I thought I told you before, the name is Spike! And where are we going? Do you know how bloody hell this is uncalled for?! And where did the Slayer go?"

Buffy: "I'm right here, and as I said before Mr. Blankley, let go of Spike, or I will kick your ass."

Spike: "Slayer! Take...that back!"

Buffy: "No! And ya know what? I think that even if you were your strongest, you still couldn't beat me, so ha!"

Christopher: *turns around* "Oh well then, is that a challenge?"

Spike: "No, no, its not a challenge, tell him it's not a challenge my luv"*he says nervously*

Buffy: "I guess it is, are you up to it?"

Spike: "WHY are you ignoring me? LISTEN to ME! Stop and take it back!"  


Christopher: "Shut up "Spike"! Are you ready?"

Buffy: "Bring it on."

*Christopher did a spell on her, but for some reason it had no effect. Buffy lunges towards him and tackles him to the ground.*

Buffy: "By the way, why kind of monster are you?"

Christopher: "I'm no monster, just a ghost with the chance to regain my life"

Buffy: *stops and looks at him* in her head: "Oh great, I'm trying to beat up a person that has nothing to lose! Stupid dead people..." "Well then, that's just great!"*she gets up and brushes herself off and walks off*

Christopher: "So you are forfeiting?"

Buffy: "No, I'll be back"*she comes back and grabs Spike's arm and runs.*

Spike yells to Christopher: "Looks like she beat you to me, *turns to Buffy* Now don't be in such a rush, there is enough Spike for everyone!"*he grins*

Buffy: "Spike, will you shut the hell up?"

Spike: "What'd you say my luv?"

Buffy: *mutters* "Idiot"

*She lets go of him and heads towards her house, he stands there and stares at her, Buffy looks back*

Buffy: "Spike, go home!"

Spike: "Can't my luv, I....I...I just can't"

Buffy: "What are you up to now? No, you know what, I don't even wanna know!"

*Buffy starts walking, in her head "Ok, so maybe I do wanna know, that doesn't mean anything...."*

Buffy: "Spike, Why do you luv me?"*she says, not turning around cause she knows he's there*

Spike: "Because when I'm around you, you make me feel different, and when I look in your eyes I see something I haven't seen before, and the way you make me feel...it's unexplainable."

Buffy: "Really? Well umm...Spike...I think I'm in love with you then..."*she says still looking straight ahead*

Spike: "What?? Now you tell me! I knew it all.........along.."*he looks down*


	6. That's What You Think

Spike: "Because when I'm around you, you make me feel different, and when I look in your eyes I see something I haven't seen before, and the way you make me feel...it's unexplainable."

Buffy: "Really? Well umm...Spike...I think I'm in love with you then..."*she says still looking straight ahead*

Spike: "What?? Now you tell me! I knew it all.........along.."*he looks down*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy: "You didn't know shit, and you never will."

Spike: "What do you mean my luv?"

Buffy: "I mean, you think I love you, I think I might love you, but I know I really don't, so like I said, you didn't know shit, and you never will." *Buffy walks off and opens the lock to her door and enters*

*Spike looks at her walk away and slowly turns around and sighs, starts to walk to the cemetery, still thinking about Buffy*

*****At Buffy's House*****

Willow: "Hey, where were you, I thought you went to check up on Spike, it's been like, 2 hours!"

Buffy: "Yeah, I guess you could say there was a couple problems on my way back"

Willow: "Umm, ok, like what?"

Buffy: "Like, he kept saying he loves me and I'm all he thinks about, and then we met up with an old friend of his, or should I say an old dead friend, and now I'm here, end of story, goodnight"*walks up stairs knowing that wasn't the total story*

Dawn in the hall upstairs: "Hey Buffy, wha-"

Buffy: "I don't wanna talk about it"

***Downstairs***

*Dawn walks down the stairs a bit confused, but heads for the door as someone is knocking on it, she opens it only to meet Spike*

Dawn: "O hey Spike!"

Spike: "Where's Buffy?"

Dawn: "She just got home, she's in a really bad mood"

Spike: "Tell me about it."

Willow: "Spike, I think you need to leave."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews, there will be more coming!!


	7. Rejection Heads Spike's Way

Dawn: "She just got home, she's in a really bad mood"

Spike: "Tell me about it."

Willow: "Spike, I think you need to leave."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike: "Umm, not a chance red, I need to speak to Buffy."

Willow: "I don't think she wants to talk to you."

Dawn: "What?"*confused look on her face*

Spike: "LOOK, I NEED TO TALK TO HER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Willow: "Yea, bu-"

*Buffy walks down the stairs*

Buffy: "What the hell do you want?"

Spike: "Luv, can we talk?"

Buffy: "We have nothing to talk about, so leave."

Spike: "Luv, don't do this."

Buffy: "I don't know what your talking about, don't do what?"

Spike: "Buffy, come on, lets just _talk_, ok?"

*Buffy sighs* "I guess, if it's the only way to get rid of you."*she walks outside, looking back* "Will, I'll be right back."

Willow: "Ok."

****Outside on Buffy's Porch****

Spike: "Luv, I need you."

Buffy: "Well, I don't need you."

Spike: "Stop it slayer! Stop denying it! You know you love me, you KNOW you need me!"

Buffy: "No, you know what Spike? I don't! I don't NEED or LOVE you! I never will!"

*Spike stands up, getting angry* "YES YOU DO! STOP DENYING IT! YOU LOVE ME! HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE IT?!"

*Buffy stands up* "DON'T YOU DARE START YELLING AT ME YOU STUPID, SELFISH THING! YOU HAVE NO HEART! IT'S JUST A BLACK HOLE! ONCE YOU GET OVER YOURSELF, MAYBE WE CAN TALK!"*she turns away and starts to walk*

*Spike grabs her arm* "I will yell if I have to! I am not stupid, selfish or a THING! I do have a heart! You should get over yourself, your just afraid! Your afraid to turn to me! Afraid that I might be able to comfort you!"

*Buffy smacks him* "Don't you dare touch me! I'm not afraid, I'm just..."*she stops and thinks, maybe she is afraid*

Spike: "Your just what?"

Buffy: *whispers* "afraid..."

Spike: "Look luv, I don't want you hurt, it's just, I know you love me, I just know."

Buffy: "Spike, your right, I am just being selfish, afraid of being hurt again, but I can't take another heart break, I'm sorry,*she stands up* "But know one thing, I _do_ love you"*she kisses him on the cheek and walks inside*

*Spike stands there like a statue being torn down, he feels something ripping away, so much hurt*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Enjoy! There will be more coming! love you guys!


	8. Spike and BuffyCould it be?

Spike: "Look luv, I don't want you hurt, it's just, I know you love me, I just know."

Buffy: "Spike, your right, I am just being selfish, afraid of being hurt again, but I can't take another heart break, I'm sorry,*she stands up* "But know one thing, I _do_ love you"*she kisses him on the cheek and walks inside*

*Spike stands there like a statue being torn down, he feels something ripping away, so much hurt*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Buffy walks in and goes to the kitchen for some water, Will follows her*

Willow: "What is up with you and Spike Buff?"

Buffy: "Look Will, its complicated, can I fill you in later?"

Willow: "Yeah, sure."

Buffy: "Thanks Will."*gives her a half smile and goes upstairs, she sighs laying on her bed, exhausted*

*****Downstairs*****

Dawn: "What is up with Buffy?"

Willow: "Dawn, its complicated, dont get involved."*she said, knowing she was right*

Dawn: "Ok, I guess I won't, for a little bit." *grins*

*****Outside*****

*Spike gets a crazy idea to crawl through Buffy's window, he starts climbing, knocking gently on the window, Buffy glances over and rolls her eyes, but still opens the window, he crawls in*

Buffy: *whispers* "Spike, what are you doing?"

Spike: "I had to see you luv, I had to."

Buffy: "I already told you, I can't be with you."

Spike: "Oh no Luv, but you can."

Buffy: "No, I can't, sorry."

Spike: "Luv, I won't break your heart! Cause I know I will love you forever."

Buffy: "You don't know that."

Spike: "Yes I do"*he walks up to her and sits next to her, she doesn't move away*

Buffy: "Spike, please, I don't want to have anymore pain."

Spike: "And you won't"*smirks*

Buffy: "I know I will, I know..."

Spike: "No luv, you don't" *leans in and kisses her, she slowly leans back onto her comfy bed, still kissing him*

A/N: The suspense is killing ya isnt' it?! There is more coming!


	9. The Magic Shop

Spike: "And you won't"*smirks*

Buffy: "I know I will, I know..."

Spike: "No luv, you don't" *leans in and kisses her, she slowly leans back onto her comfy bed, still kissing him*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*****In The Morning*****  
  
*Willow walks into Buffy's room to wake her up*

Willow: "Buffy, time to-"*walks out of the room when shes sees the two sleeping and walks downstairs, thinking she will just have to act like she saw nothing*  


*****Buffy's Bedroom*****  
  
Buffy: *wakes up and looks around, and then over to Spike and whispers* "I guess I do love him." *smiles and kisses his forehead*  
  
Spike: *wakes up* "Morning luv." *smiles and kisses her*  


Buffy: "Morning, what time is it?"  
  
Spike: "8:33...."  
  
Buffy: "Oh no, Will supposed to wake me up, you better leave, but I'll meet up with you tonight, bye." *she kisses him quick and he gets on his clothes and she shoves him out the window and yells* "Sorry!"  
  
Spike: "Bye Luv.."*he walks off, the sun hurting him, he runs into the shade and makes his way to the cemetery*  
  
*****Downstairs*****  
  
*Buffy gets dressed and walks down the stairs*  
  
Buffy: "Hey Will."  
  
Willow: "Hey Buff."

Buffy: "Where's Dawn?"

Willow: "At school, duh"*grins*  


Buffy: "Oh right, forgot it's Monday."  
  
Willow: "Yeah, so what you gonna do today?"  
  
Buffy: "I don't know, hang around, go patrolling later, the usual, how about you?"  
  
Willow: "I was thinking we could stop by the magic shop, see Giles and we can stop by Xander's place on the way."  


Buffy: "Sure, sounds cool."  
  
*****At the Magic Shop*****  
  
*Buffy and Willow pick up Xander, Giles, and Anya are already there*  
  
Buffy: "Hey Giles, Anya."  
  
Xander: "Hey guys."  
  
Willow: "Hey everyone."  
  
Giles: "Hello."  
  
Anya: "Hey guys."  
  
Buffy: "Whats up?"  
  
Giles: "Oh nothing much, just working on store finances."  
  
Buffy: "Fun."  
  
Giles: "Oh yes, very."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I know it was extremely boring, but hey, there has got to be some of that, keep your eyes open for more!


	10. Boyfriends or Best Friends?

Giles: "Oh nothing much, just working on store finances."  
  
Buffy: "Fun."  
  
Giles: "Oh yes, very."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Giles: "So, Buffy, how are you?"  
  
Buffy: "Great." *smiles*  
  
Giles: "Sounds good."  
  
Buffy: "Yeah."

*****Time passes, it is now 10:30 @ the Magic Shop*****  
  
Buffy: "Well, Giles I better go on patrol, I'll see ya all tomorrow!"*starts to walk out the door*  
  
Willow: "Aren't you coming back after patrol?"  
  
Buffy: "I think I'll just go home, Dawnie might need some dinner.....or something." *walks out*  
  
Willow: "Right.."  
  
Xander: *looks at Willow* "So she wants to be with Dawn, what's the problem?"  
  
Willow: "Nothing, I'm glad she wants to be with _Dawn.._"  
  
Xander: "Right, lets get into research mode and look up that pirate man thing monster ghost, whatever, lets just try and find something to help Buffy, ok?"  
  
Willow, Giles, Anya: "Yeah, lets go." *start researching, trying to find something on Christopher to help Buffy*  
  
*****Buffy Patrolling*****

*Buffy walks around, waiting for a pathetic vampire to jump out of nowhere, and oh look, one does!*  
  
Vampire: "Hey Sugar."  
  
*Buffy kicks him and they fight a little, obviously he ends up dusted*

*she walks around some more, glancing at some rustling bushes, a tall man with blonde hair walks out, guess who?*  
  
Spike: " 'Lo Luv." *grins*  
  
Buffy: "Hey Spike." *smiles*

*Spike walks up to her and places his hand on her waist, smiling at her*

Spike: "Dusted any vampires yet?"  
  
Buffy: "Just one, but he deserved it, calling me sugar and all."  
  
Spike: "Calling you sugar? Your my sugar."  
  
Buffy: *smiles and kisses him*  
  
*****The Magic Shop*****  
  
Xander: "Hey guys, that was Dawn on the phone, Buffy isn't home yet, I'll go look for her ok?"  
  
Giles, Anya, Willow: "Yeah, sure right..." *still in research mode*  
  
*****Back outside*****  
  
*Xander sees Buffy but does _not _see Spike, he starts to walk up to her*  
  
Xander: "Hey Buf-."  
  
*Buffy looks over at Xander, then at Spike, and then back at Xander*

  
Buffy: "Umm..Hi Xander, uhh I'm patrolling, and uh Spike well he was uh, alright I was making out with Spike."  
  
Xander: "I can see that.."  
  
Spike: *grins*  
  
Xander: "But why?"  
  
Buffy: "Xander, I'm in love." *looks at spike when she says love*  
  
Spike: "We're in love."

Xander: "Wow, didn't think I would leave to see this day, now did I?"  
  
Buffy: *looks at Xander* "What day?"  
  
Xander: "Buffy going crazy."  
  
Buffy: "Hey!"  
  
Spike: "Look, we love eachother, you have a problem you'll bloody hell have to deal with it."  
  
Xander: "Right, well Buff see ya later." *starts walking back to magic shop*  
  
Buffy: *turns to Spike* "I have to straighten this out, you said I wouldn't get hurt, let's hope I don't"

Spike: "Luv, you won't, why can't they accept you and me together?"  
  
Buffy: "You don't get it, just forget it, I gotta go talk to Xander.." *runs up to Xander's side*

  
Spike: *stares after her*  
  
Xander: "Where's Spike? Why don't you go make-out with him again behind our backs, or you know finish 'patrolling'?"  
  
Buffy: "Xander, I was afraid you guys wouldn't approve, I didn't want that to happen!"  
  
Xander: "You know what Buff? I may not be super strong, or super cute, or a wizard, or campire or whatever, but I still am your best friend, you should know I would accept anyone you love, but he-he's not good enough for you, I just want the best for you, but you obviously can't trust me anymore, or is it that I can't trust you?" *gets in his car and drives off*  
  
Buffy: "XANDER!" *she starts talking to herself* "I should never let a guy get in a friendship, Xander is right, he's my best friend, But, Spike is good enough..."

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Is this better? Heh, I hope so! More to come! keep your eyes open......and oh don't lie to your friends! *wink*wink*


	11. Buffy and Spikeover?

Xander: "You know what Buff? I may not be super strong, or super cute, or a wizard, or campire or whatever, but I still am your best friend, you should know I would accept anyone you love, but he-he's not good enough for you, I just want the best for you, but you obviously can't trust me anymore, or is it that I can't trust you?" *gets in his car and drives off*  
  
Buffy: "XANDER!" *she starts talking to herself* "I should never let a guy get in a friendship, Xander is right, he's my best friend, But, Spike is good enough..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*****The Magic Shop*****  
  
*Xander walks in, looking pretty angry*

Giles: "What happened? Is Buffy alright?"  
  
Xander: "She's just fine!"  
  
Giles: "Then what happened?"  
  
Willow: "Xander probably saw Spike and Buffy together....."  
  
Xander: *turns to Willow* "You knew?"  
  
Willow: "Welll.....I found them in bed together when I went to wake her up..."  
  
Xander: "And you never said anything?!"  
  
Willow: "Well, uhh, no I didn't say anything."

  
Giles: "Wel-"  
  
Xander: *cuts off Giles* "Willow! You could have at least told me, or Giles! Does she know you know?"  
  
Willow: "No."  
  
GileS: "Wai-"  
  
Xander: *cuts off Giles again* "So she thinks I'm the only one to know."  
  
Willow: "Guess so."  
  
Anya: "Wait a sec, so Spike and Buffy _did something together?_"

Willow: "Yup."  
  
Giles: "Wel-"  
  
Xander: *cuts off Giles..._again*_ "They did more than 'something'" *pts quotey-fingers around something*  
  
Giles: "XANDER! Will you stop it?! I have been trying to speak, stop interrupting!"

  
Xander: *looks at Giles in awe* "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed..."  
  
Giles: *looks at Xander then back at everyone* "We have to go find her, Spike could be tricking her.." *They all agree and get into the car and ride off to find her*  
  
*****Back outside*****  
  
*Buffy sits on the curb, trying to think of how to figure this out, Spike walks up to her*

Spike: "Luv, are you alright?"  
  
Buffy: *looks at him* "You said I wouldn't get hurt, you said it would be ok."  
  
Spike: "You won't, they will accept us soon, don't worry."  
  
Buffy: "I hope so." *she hugs him*  
  
Spike: "Come on Luv, lets go..." *they start walking to Spike's place*  
  
*****Spike's Place*****  
  
*Buffy and Spike enter*  
  
Buffy: "You've changed the place up since last time I was here."  
  
Spike: "Yeah, thought I'd do something different with it."

Buffy: "Yeah.." *sits on his bed* "Ooooh, Comfy!"

  
Spike: "You little rascal!"

  
Buffy: *looks around confused, sarcastically* "Who? Me?" *points to herself*  
  
Spike: "Yes you." *grins and kisses her*

Buffy: *kisses him back, his shirt already off*  
  
Spike: "Bad girl."  
  
Buffy: "Oh shut up and give me some love."  
  
*both of them half naked laying on the bed, making out, the door bursts open, Xander and Giles stand in the doorway*

Giles: "Buffy!"  
  
Buffy: *looks over* "Uhh, Giles.."  
  
Xander: "It figures! Buffy you are such a slut! You may be the Slayer, but on your off hours your a totally different girl!"  
  
Buffy: *looks at Xander in awe* "Xander, how dare you!"  
  
Spike: *gets up, pants still on shirt off* "Now look here, you do not call my luv names!"  
  
Xander: "And what are you gonna do about it?"  
  
Spike: "This!" *he punches Xander, Xander flies back*  
  
Buffy: *looks at Spike* "How could you?" *runs to Xander's side* "We may be mad at each other, but we always figure out our differences!" *helps Xander up as Spike starts to walk towards Buffy, she pulls her shirt on realizing it was off*  
  
Spike: "Luv, He shouldn't call you that!"  
  
Buffy: "He would have apoligized, he's a kind hearted man, you, I don't know about you."  
  
Spike: *tries to hold her, she smacks him off*  
  
Buffy: "Don't you dare touch me."  
  
Spike: *tries to hold her again* "Come on Luv."  
  
Buffy: *punches him to the floor and walks out*  
  
Giles: *leads her to the car*  
  
Xander: *looks at Buffy* "Thanks."

Buffy: "It's what friends are for."  
  
Xander: "I didn't mean what I sa-"  
  
Buffy: "I know."  
  
*Spike runs out and goes up to the window of the car, where Buffy is sitting*

Spike: "Buffy, please, I'm sorry."  
  
Buffy: *rolls down the window a little, crying* "Goodbye Spike."  
  
Spike: "No please, Buffy." *he starts to weep, he really did love her*  


Buffy: "Spike, I love you."  
  
Spike: "I will always love you too" *he says in a weeping voice*  


*the car pulls away and Buffy and Willow talk about what happened, but it's not the end of Spike and Buffy, trust me...*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Touching isnt it? I know I know, Spike crying without his shirt on, you just wanna comfort him dont you? hehe....more to come!


	12. Angel's Back

Buffy: "Spike, I love you."  
  
Spike: "I will always love you too" *he says in a weeping voice*

*The car pulls away and Buffy and Willow talk about what happened, but it's not the end of Spike and Buffy, trust me...*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*****Everyone @ Buffy's House*****

Xander: "Buffy, are you gonna be ok? You've been quiet for the last half-hour."

Buffy: *almost in a whisper says* "Yeah."

Xander: "If you need me, any of us, we _are _here."

Buffy: *again in the whisper* "I know." *Starts talking normally* "But what can you guys do?"

Xander: *looks down* "Nothing."

Buffy: "Thanks for the thought though Xander."

Xander: "Anytime."

Willow: "If you need some good 'ole ice cream, I'll always be here to share it with you."

Buffy: *grins* "Thanks Will, I'll remember that."

Willow: "No problem."

Giles: "Yes, Buffy, if you need anything, we are ready."

Buffy: "I know, can I just be alone?"

Giles: "All right, come on everyone."

Buffy: "Except.... Xander."

Giles: "Xander?"

Buffy: "Yeah."

Xander: "Ok. I'll be glad to stay."

Giles: "All right, Anya, Willow, lets go." *The three of them walk out, leaving Xander and Buffy alone in Buffy's house*

Buffy: "Xander, why do you think Spike isn't good enough?"

Xander: "Because, You and I both know, he still is evil, and he could turn on you at any moment."

Buffy: "So what type of guy do you think.....is good enough?"

Xander: *stands up and walks over to Buffy and sits _right _next to her and almost whispers* "Me.." *and leans in and kisses her*

Buffy: *kisses him back, but pulls away* "Xander, should we be doing this?"

Xander: "Only if it feels right."

Buffy: "It does." *she kisses him and they _start_ to make-out*

*There is a light knocking at the door, Neither Buffy or Xander hear it, But Spike is so hurt he knocks down the door and walks in and stares at Buffy in awe*

Spike: *whispers* "Buf-Buffy, how could you?"

Buffy: *Her eyes dash over to Spike* "Spike, uh."

Xander: "Spike, what are you doing here?"

Spike: "Came to talk to my luv."

Buffy: "Spike, I'm no longer your luv, we can't be."

Xander: "Yeah, so leave."

Buffy: *jabs Xander lightly and whispers* "Xander!"

Spike: "No worries luv, I was gonna leave anyway, but not empty-handed!" *he dashes in and jabs Buffy and is back at his house in the blink of an eye*

Xander: *dials up Giles' number* "Spike took Buffy!"

Giles: "What??"

Xander: "Get Anya and Willow and get over here now!"

Giles: "alright!" *hangs up*

Xander: *hangs up and gets his coat and waits outside for Giles' car*

Giles: *pulls up to Xander* "Get in!"

Xander: *gets in* "Off to Spike's place."

Willow: "What happened?"

Xander: "Don't ask, Spike got Buffy is all you need to know."

Willow: "Right."

***** @ Spike's Place*****

Spike: "If you don't wanna love me, than I'll force you to!"

Buffy: "Stop it Spike! Stop it now!!" *she was tied up but not gagged*

Spike: "My luv this is the only way!"

Buffy: *starts crying* "stop it spike, stooooopp." *her voice not as loud as before*

Spike: *throws her on the bed and starts to undress himself* "Not this time luv."

Buffy: "You said you loved me, this isn't how you show you love me!"

Spike: "You said you loved me, smooching with another guy is not how you show you love me!"

Buffy: "I'm sorry Spike, but I really don't love you! You can't force me to!"

Spike: "I can and I bloody hell will!" *starts to undress her*

*The door bursts open*

Xander: "Off her, now!"

Spike: "Have you come to be superman again?"

Willow: "Spike, your insane!"

Anya: *comes in and yells* "RAPE!"

Xander: *to Anya and whispers* "Anya, no, why don't you just stay quiet"

Anya: "Fine, but it _is _true!"

Xander: "Spike, let go of her! Or else."

Spike: "Or else what?"

Angel: *walks in* "This."

Buffy: *looks over at everyone when she hears Angel's voice*

Spike: "What in the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Angel: "I owe Buffy a lot more than I can give, but I won't let you do this to her!" *he knocks Spike down and unties Buffy and hands her, her shirt*

Buffy: *takes the shirt* "Thanks."

Xander: "Real touching you two! But can we leave?"

Willow: "Xander! Shut it!"

Angel: *stands up* "Yeah, I think that's best."

Spike: *stands up a little dizzy* "No, Buffy is mine!" *steps in front of her*

Buffy: *shoves Spike* "No, I'm not."

Angel: *punches Spike once more so he's unconscious* "Let's go."

Buffy: *nods her head and walks out, holding her jacket tightly, not knowing what to think of Angel's arrival*

Xander: *looks at Buffy and puts his arm around her* "You ok, he didn't do anything..... freaky to you did he?"

Buffy: *grins* "Nope."

Angel: *glances over at Xander and Buffy then back at the ground*

Willow: *walks over to Angel* "I know you still miss her and still love her."

Angel: "I do too."

Giles: "That was interesting..."

Anya: "Yes Giles, it was."

Buffy: *looks up and a pirate dressed ghost stands in front of her....*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I hope you guys still enjoy everything! More to come!


	13. Spike and Buffy, Together Again

Giles: "That was interesting..."

Anya: "Yes Giles, it was."

Buffy: *looks up and a pirate dressed ghost stands in front of her....*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christopher: "Hello, Slayer, Where might I find William?"

Buffy: "I don't know."

Christopher: "I know you know."

Buffy: "I said I don't know."

*Everyone looks back and forth at the two but no one says anything*

Christopher: "Where are you all coming from?"

Buffy: *trying to defend Spike* "We went for a walk."

Christopher: "I doubt it." *And he vanishes*

Xander: "And what the hell was that about?"

Buffy: "Don't ask."

Xander: "Right.."

Buffy: *moves away from Xander, she can't hurt him, she really does still love Spike. *

Xander: *looks at her suspiciously when she moves away*

Buffy: "Hey, what do you guys really think of Spike?"

Xander: "Evil and sick."

Willow: "I guess he's alright, he hasn't done anything too bad."

Giles: "It's not his fault, he's a vampire, it's the nature of them. And he has gotten better."

Anya: "I think Spike can be a little out of it, but he's o.k."

Angel: "Disturbing."

Buffy: "o.k., so if I really did love him, you guys wouldn't be mad, would you?"

Angel: "No, I wouldn't be mad..."

Giles: "I would accept anyone, Buffy."

Anya: "I don't care, none of my bussiness."

Xander: "I would be mad and a little jealous."

Buffy: "Will?"

Willow: "Well, as long as he's nice to me." *she grins* "Of course I wouldn't be mad."

Buffy: "You guys, I'll meet you at my house, ok?"

Giles: "Alright, be careful." *he knows where she is going, as does everyone else.*

***** @ Spike's Place *****

Buffy: *knocks on the door and no one answers, so she opens the door and walks in* "Hello?"

Spike: *in a type of weeping voice* "Who the bloody hell is it?"

Buffy: "Umm, Spike? It's uhh, me, Buffy." *she just stands in the doorway*

Spike: *his head rises up a little when he recognizes her voice, he sits in a chair, his back turned to her* "What do you want?"

Buffy: "To say I'm sorry, and that I really do love you."

Spike: *stands up and turns around* "I should be the one to say sorry, I overreacted."

Buffy: "I know your sorry." *she walks down to him* "Spike, I love you."

Spike: "I love you too."

*after all that said and done, Buffy and Spike are together again*

***** @ Buffy's House, Time: 5:30 A.M. *****

Xander: "Where the hell is she?"

Willow: "Xander, you know where she is."

Xander: "Willow, that is sick. Staying this long at Spike's house..." *his face goes into an awed expression*

Willow: "Exactly. I knew they would get back together."

Angel: "No way, that's just not Buffy."

Willow: "You know she's changed Angel, she's different since last time you were here."

Giles: "Willow is quite right. I wouldn't be surprised if Buffy and Spike were havin-" *he stopped himself, shuddering about just thinking about it*

Xander: "Oh whatever, I'm going home." *and Xander leaves and slams the door*

Dawn: *wakes up at the sound of the door and walks down the stairs* "What, what are you guys doing here this late?"

Willow: "Waiting for Buffy, Which I don't think will be arriving soon."

Dawn: "Where is she?"

Angel: "You don't wanna know."

Dawn: "Angel, your here. Didn't notice you. Alright sounds like she's having fun." *she sits down next to Willow*

Angel: "Yup, I came to see all of you, especially Buffy, but she's got her own plans."

Willow: "She wants to see you. Everyone knows she misses you."

Angel: "Heh, I hope so, I do miss her."

Giles: "We know."

Anya: "Well if you miss her, tell her you do!"

Angel: "I don't have to, she knows I do."

Willow: "I'm gonna go, it's too late to be here still, bye everyone." *pretty soon the only one waiting is Angel, Giles and Anya left, Dawn back to sleep, Angel sits quietly, waiting.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I know everyone thinks I turned it into a buffy/xander-romance-spike-evil-no-good-story, but I didn't! buffy and spike **WILL** end up being together! keep reviewing, later!


	14. Buffy and Angel WOULDN'T BE, not COULDN'...

Anya: "Well if you miss her, tell her you do!"

Angel: "I don't have to, she knows I do."

Willow: "I'm gonna go, it's too late to be here still, bye everyone." *pretty soon the only one waiting is Angel, Giles and Anya left, Dawn back to sleep, Angel sits quietly, waiting.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Buffy walks in at about 9:30 A.M.* "Angel? Yo-your still here?"

Angel: "Of course I am, I've been worried. What happened?"

Buffy: "Please, you sound like my mother!" *she grins* "Nothing, I made up with Spike."

Angel: *looks down* "So your back with him?"

Buffy: "Uhh..yeah."

Angel: "Great." *still looking at the floor*

Buffy: "Yeah." *she sits down beside him*

Angel: "Uhh..Buffy? I need to talk to you."

Buffy: "Yeah? What is it?"

Angel: "Have you been having dreams? Visions? Thoughts?"

Buffy: "About...?"

Angel: "You and me."

Buffy: "What kind of visions or thoughts are you talking about?"

Angel: "Just have you had any?"

Buffy: "No...I don't think so."

Angel: "Alright, good."

Buffy: "Why did you wanna know?"

Angel: "In case some spell came over us or something, you know, entering each other's dreams."

Buffy: "Angel, exactly what kind of dreams have you had?"

Angel: "Do you _really _wanna know?"

Buffy: "Yeah..."

Angel: "I can remember this one like I lived it. Me and you were sitting on a bench in the park, it was late and dark. It was like, before, when umm we were tog-together. I had my arm around you and we were just talking. And then something took you away, I don't know what it was, but I got helpless. It's like you broke up with me against your will and something wouldn't let you back, that was the feeling. I cried and I just sat in the park, until I heard someone talk of you and how you would be back. And then, um.."

Buffy: *listening to every word he says* "And then what?"

Angel: "I killed myself."

Buffy: *her face goes in awe* "O-oh, pleasant dream I see."

Angel: "Yeah..."

Buffy: "Why'd you kill yourself?"

Angel: "Cause I had a feeling we wouldn't be able to be together when you came back, and that ate me up."

Buffy: "But we aren't together now...."

Angel: "I said we wouldn't be together, not couldn't."

Buffy: *looks at him* "Oh right."

Angel: "Yeah, I shouldn't have told you that dream."

Buffy: "N-no, now if I have, I will know that it may-" *she stops and gets up* "Uhh, I gotta go, you can stay here until night, my mom is out of town, I'll be back later."

Angel: "Ok, thanks." *he said quietly*

Buffy: "Bye, Angel." *she walks out and heads to Willow's and starts to think, ((big thought coming up...)) Wouldn't be, as in we just wouldn't be, and couldn't as in we just couldn't be together, because of something. Wouldn't because something took me away, hmm..something, not someone, so it's not my Spike. But no worries, just a dream. Ok so stop thinking about him. You don't want him, no it's ok, Angel is just a friend, just a friend, juuuustt a frriiieenndd! Then why do I keep thinking of him! Ok, so what am I gonna tell Will? Whats my excuse for going over there, geez this is crazy. *She knocks on willow's door*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: How's it going folks?? LOTS AND LOTS OF CHOCOLATE AND PICKLES AND CANDY FOR ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! go you guys! more to come!!


	15. Love Hurts

Buffy: "Bye, Angel." *she walks out and heads to Willow's and starts to think, ((big thought coming up...)) Wouldn't be, as in we just wouldn't be, and couldn't as in we just couldn't be together, because of something. Wouldn't because something took me away, hmm..Something, not someone, so it's not my Spike. But no worries, just a dream. Ok so stop thinking about him. You don't want him, no it's ok, Angel is just a friend, just a friend, juuuustt a frriiieenndd! Then why do I keep thinking of him! Ok, so what am I gonna tell Will? What's my excuse for going over there, geez this is crazy. *She knocks on willow's door*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Willow opens the door* "Hey Buffy, what's up?" *She gestures for Buffy to come in.*

Buffy: "Oh nothing, it's just Angel is at my house and I left him there, because I don't know."

Willow: "Are you okay Buffy?"

*They both sit down.*

Buffy: "Uhhh..Not really, Angel had a dream, and it wasn't one of the dreams that I had too and we both had the same dream, but it was about something taking me away from him. And he said it's that we wouldn't be together, not couldn't be. So I couldn't just sit there-. Couldn't, I just can't do anything, can I?"

Willow: "Buffy, I'm sure Angel just misses you........ a lot."

Buffy: "Did he say that?"

Willow: "He said he didn't have to say it, that you knew it."

Buffy: "I thought I did, but now I do for sure. I gotta go Will, thanks for the talk bye!" *She ran out the door grabbing her jacket and running back to her house. Thinking: "Why am I running?" she slowed down and started walking. Fast.*

***** Buffy's House *****

*She opens the door and walks in, Angel sits on the couch, looking at a picture, on a desk next tot the couch, of Buffy.*

Angel: *He looks up.* "Hey. That was quick."

Buffy: "Yeah, I know..." *she sat down across from him.*

Angel: "So what's up? We haven't really had much time to talk."

Buffy: "I know, nothing, just the same old non-normal me and the same old non-normal life." *She smiled.*

Angel: "Yeah, but being normal is so overrated." *He smiled back.*

Buffy: "Yeah. So how's life in L.A.?"

Angel: "Alright, I just came by to visit some friends."

Buffy: "Demon-type friends?"

Angel: "Nope, you guys." *He smiled. *

Buffy: "Oh, s-so you _missed _us?"

Angel: "Not so much _us _as much as _you._"

Buffy: "O-oh."

Angel: "Yeah, I can't really get you off my mind, well I'm gonna shut up now."

Buffy: "No, it's ok, I've thought about you too."

Angel: "Really?"

Buffy: "Yup."

*They sat conversing until nightfall, and Angel ventured out, but not out to home. Buffy sat inside, thinking, and decided to visit Spike. She got up and started walking over there, decided it would also let her put in some time for patrolling. *

***** Out Patrolling/Visiting Spike *****

Buffy: *she walked around silently, she heard a rustle in the leaves, but figured it was just the wind when nothing popped out of it. Or stumbled out of it. *

Spike: *walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. * "Hello luv."

Buffy: *Turns around. * "Hey Spike." *She smiles and kisses him. *

Spike: *kisses her back. * "I couldn't stop thinking about you all day."

Buffy: *thinks: you're not the only one. * "Me either, only thinking about you." *And that was a flat out lie. *

Spike: "Oh really?"

Buffy: "Yup." *She nods her head. *

Spike: "Hey, what was Angel doing back here?"

Buffy: "Just to visit."

Spike: "Oh I see."

Buffy: "Don't worry."

Spike: "I'm not." *He smirked and they started to walk back to his place. *

***** @ Spike's Place *****

Spike: "So, luv."

Buffy: "So."

Spike: "Get angry."

Buffy: "Why?" *She said, grinning curiously. *

Spike: "Because, you're cute when you're mad."

Buffy: "Well, there will need to be some touching to get me angry."

Spike: "Oh really?" *He walks up to her and tries to punch her and she blocks it, the same thing happens again, and he embraces her and throws her onto the bed. *

Buffy: "Oooo, so aggressive. I like that in a man." *she takes off Spike's shirt and runs her hand up his chest.*

Spike: "You like that luv?" *he says grinning.* "Let's dance." *He pulls the covers over the two and Angel doesn't know it. Where is Angel......anyway?*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: HOWS IT GOING? I LUV MY LIL REVIEWERS! COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!!

MORE TO COME!! LATERS!


	16. Dru's Back

Buffy: "Oooo, so aggressive. I like that in a man." *she takes off Spike's shirt and runs her hand up his chest.*

Spike: "You like that luv?" *he says grinning.* "Let's dance." *He pulls the covers over the two and Angel doesn't know it. Where is Angel......anyway?*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***** Wherever Angel is *****

Angel: *he walks down a street, it's very busy, restaurants and stores and theatre's everywhere. He remembers the time he brought Buffy to the theatre to try something new, take her out someplace. He smiled. He loved her so much.*

***** Spike's Place *****

Buffy: "Spike?"

Spike: "Yes m'luv?"

Buffy: "Do you love me?"

Spike: "Of course I do, what would make you think I didn't?"

Buffy: "I don't know, someone told me you were with a girl, other than me."

Spike: "Who said that?"

Buffy: "no one." *she said, obviously lying*

Spike: "Luv, come on now."

Buffy: "nope, I g2g bye!"

***** Later that night *****

Buffy: *walks over to Spike's house to visit him, she is quite happy at the time. She walks in and looks around, and on the bed notices to figures, one being Spike's, and another being another woman's. She stares in amazement as the two kiss passionetly.*

Spike: *looks over at her, his eyes glazed, they turn normal and he looks at the woman and then at Buffy.* "Buffy, I swear I -"

Buffy: "WHAT are you doing?" *she says, tears about to fall from her water-filled eyes.*

Spike: "She had me under a-"

Buffy: "How could you?" *she cut him off, now weeping.*

Spike: "No, Luv I swear, she had a spell on me."

Buffy: "Yeah, right!"

Woman: "She's right you know, you did have a choice."

Spike: "Shut up Dru!" *he looks at Buffy.*

Buffy: "Dru?! Dru is here? You did did THIS with Dru, now?"

Spike: "Luv, I swear!"

Buffy: "No, Spike, how dare you!" *she was totally crying now.*

Dru: "She looks good to feed on, slayer blood, yum." *she licked her fangs.*

Spike: "DRU! Will you shut up?"

Dru: *tried doing her spell again, and it didn't work. Only true love in it's path could get in the way.* "Damn."

Spike: *stands up after he has his pants on and walks over to Buffy and reaches for her arm.*

Buffy: *whips her hand away.* "Don't touch me." *she says in a weeping voice*

Spike: "luv, please."

Buffy: "No, I can't do this." *she ran out and slammed the door and ran to somewhere, but it wasn't her home.*

Spike: "Dammit Dru, I knew you were here for a reason. Casting that spell on me." *he said as he put on his shirt and rushed outside after Buffy.*

Dru: *sat there* "Yes, dear. I will get what I want." *she snickered.*

***** Outside *****

Spike: "BUFFY!!"

Buffy: *looks behind her shoulder and sees Spike, she runs right into someone, she looks up and sees Angel.*

Angel: "Buffy, what's the matter?"

Buffy: "No, no." *she keeps shaking her head and keeps running, weeping still.*

Angel: "Buffy wait..." *sees Spike run after her and stops him.* "What happened?"

Spike: "None of your bussiness!" *keeps running*

Angel: *follows them, but doesn't show himself.*

Buffy: *stops at a little spot in the park, and sits on a bench.* "no, no no." *she kept shaking her head, like she had gone insane or something. she was shaking all over, she couldn't help it.* "no, no."

Spike: *found her and stared at her.* "My luv, are you alright? Oh my god, luv?"

Buffy: *looked up at him, still shaking.* "no, no, no."

Spike: "Luv, Buffy?"

Angel: *stood in the bushes, he knew he shouldn't be, but he was.*

Buffy: *sat there and trembled for a little bit and finally was alright, kind of. She just looked at Spike in disgust.*

Spike: "I'm sorry, luv. It was all Dru, I swear."

Buffy: "H-how could you Spike?"

Spike: "She put a spell on me, It doesn't matter what I thought, she controlled me."

Buffy: "I gotta go, I can't talk, I just can't." *she got up and left.*

Spike: *sat there, about to tear up himself.*

Angel: *walked out of the bushes.* "So, you cheated on Buffy?"

Spike: "It was against my will! And where the bloody hell did you come from??"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: You like? REviewies pweezE!! Hehe, more to come fellow fanfictioners!


	17. It's Difficult

Spike: *sat there, about to tear up himself.*

Angel: *walked out of the bushes.* "So, you cheated on Buffy?"

Spike: "It was against my will! And where the bloody hell did you come from??"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angel: "I've been here. You hurt Buffy, have you gone insane?"

Spike: "No! I didn't do it, it was ALL Dru's fault."

Angel: "Dru? DRUSILLA? Oh my god Spike you have gone mad!" *He walked away towards Buffy, he followed her to make sure she would be ok and safe.*

Spike: *stared after Angel* "Bloody Hell!"

***** Wherever Buffy Is *****

Buffy: *She was running and she began shaking again, she didn't know where she was, but ah yes she did now. She was home. She ran inside and found Willow reading on her bed.*

Willow: "Buffy, is that -" *she looked up at her and a totally concerned face overcame her.* "Oh my god Buffy are you ok?" *she walked up to her and put her hands on her shoulders.* "Buffy, speak to me." *she led her to the bed and sat her down.*

Buffy: "No, Spike, he did, Spike, bed, Angel, no." *she said, not making any sense at all.*

Willow: "Buffy, calm down. What happened?"

Buffy: *she stopped shaking and was about to cry.* "I-I went over to visit Spike, and I walked inside an-and he was on the bed mak-making out with Dr-Dru. I ran out of there and I ran into Ang-Angel but kept running and I was sha-shaking and Spike followed me and tried t-to comfort me, but I got up and ra-ran here." *she was stuttering and was now sobbing.*

Willow: "Oh Buffy." *Is all she managed to get out from all the hate she was feeling inside for Spike and Dru. She put her arm around Buffy and heard a silent knock on the door.* "I'll be right back, ok?"

Buffy: "O-ok."

Willow: *Got up and answered the door, her eyes only to see Angel.* "Angel, what are you doing here?"

Angel: "Buffy, I kind of saw what happened. Where is she?"

Willow: *moved out of the way so Angel could see the distressed, shaking, and awful looking Buffy on the bed.*

Angel: "She looks horrible, can I come in?"

Willow: "Oh yeah, of course, come on in."

Angel: *walke din and sat down next to Buffy.* "Buffy, it's me, Angel."

Buffy: *looked over at him, tears running down her face.* "huh? Oh, he-hello Angel."

Willow: *looked over to close the door but saw Spike standing there.* "What do YOU want?"

Spike: "I _need _to talk to Buffy, please!"

Willow: "I don't think so Buck-o!"

Angel: *stood up and walked to the doorway.* "Get out of here Spike."

Spike: "No, I won't lea-" *he caught a glimpse of Buffy, who obviously didn't know he was here, she was totally dazed out, shaking and awful looking. His eyes saddened at the sight of her, did he really cause all that pain?* "I won't leave 'til I can talk to her."

Angel: "Spike, I said leave."

Willow: "Yeah, you've caused enough pain, don't you think?"

Spike: "Please, you don't understand! YOU HAVE TO LET ME SPEAK TO HER!" *he said it loud enough for Buffy to hear and she stood up and stared at him as soon as she heard it.*

Buffy: *Her eyes filled with tears and bloodshot, her hands glistening with her tears, her face filled with saddness. She only managed to get out a little murmur.* "Leave."

Spike: "No luv, please don't."

Buffy: *looked at him with unimaginable hate and disgust. Her eyes still overflowing with tears, her hair in a mess.* "I said leave."

Spike: "I can explain Luv, I really can."

Buffy: "Well, can you get the hell away from me and stay there?"

Spike: "Buffy! _WHY _are you being so DIFFICULT?! Why can't I explain?!"

Buffy: "Difficult? DIFFICULT? You know what _is _DIFFICULT? Difficult is walking into the one you love's house and seeing them on their bed with another woman as they kiss passionately! THAT IS DIFFICULT! Difficult is having your heart filled with joy and in a _mere _second have it broken into a million pieces! Difficult is yelling and hating the one you love, even if you still love them! Difficult is having to see the one you love leave you and never come back to love you....._forever."_ *she had broken down by this time, sobbing and sitting on the floor, her face buried in her hands. By this time Angel and Willow had stepped aside, as Buffy was in a rage and was yelling at Spike, and they were in the way. They had never seen Buffy so hurt and in so much pain except for when Angel had left, but Angel hadn't seen it, only Willow, and she knew it all too well. And Willow knew have the things Buffy said had to do with Angel too.*

Spike: *Just looked at her with longing on eyes and turned and walked away.*

Angel: *Stared at Buffy in amazement. He knew that half of that was about him too, so he didn't move.*

Willow: "Buffy, it's gonna be ok."

Buffy: *looked at Willow, she had obviously forgotten Angel was there.* "Willow, I can't go through anymore heartbreaks. The thing with Angel, God I miss him so much. After he said we couldn't be together, that it was better for both of us, my heart has never been whole. I love him. And then I found something in Spike and he seemed different than before. I thought he could be the one to heal it, and now its back where I started, in a million pieces."

Angel: *Looked at Buffy with so much pain, he couldn't believe he caused her this before.*

Buffy: "I wish Angel was here, he's always so comforting."

Willow: *heard this and knew Buffy didn't mean to offend her. She looked at Buffy and smiled.* "Wish Granted."

Buffy: *looked over at Angel and sighed, she forgot he was here.* "Oh, I'm sorry Angel, I-"

Angel: "Don't be, it's alright Buffy." *he walked over and sat down next to her and hugged her.*

Buffy: *she stayed in his arms and Willow left the two alone. She was sobbing again.*

Angel: *looked deep in her eyes and saw so much pain and sadness. He couldn't believe he left her like this, he didn't want to believe it.*

Buffy: *Looked at Angel.* "I'm so glad your here."

Angel: "I know Buffy, I'm glad to be here."

Buffy: *as if she could read his mind.* "Don't feel guilty, please."

Angel: "I don't, I just hate myself for leaving you."

Buffy: "No, don't."

Spike: *they both didn't know it but he was watching the whole thing outside their window. He looked at Buffy with longing eyes. He went back to her door and placed something in front of it. It was a small silver bow with black ribbon, and inside contained something very special.*


	18. The Little Silver Box with Black Ribbon

Angel: "I don't, I just hate myself for leaving you."

Buffy: "No, don't."

Spike: *they both didn't know it but he was watching the whole thing outside their window. He looked at Buffy with longing eyes. He went back to her door and placed something in front of it. It was a small silver bow with black ribbon, and inside contained something very special.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy: *heard a knock at the door and her face turned that way.*

Angel: "I'll get it.." *he stood up and opened it, no one there but a small silver box with black ribbon, he picked it up and walked inside. He handed her the box.* "Found this outside your door."

Buffy: *Looked at the box and took the card, a tan card that said Buffy in black. She opened up the card and read the inside.*

_Dear Buffy,_

Ever since we have been together, I knew you were the one. I hope you had a fun time tonight, I'm sure I did. I am giving you this to let you know, that no matter what is to come, I am yours. Even if we grow apart, my heart will always belong to you, just like it always has. Open the box.

*She was going to burst out in tears again and she placed the card down and slowly untangled the ribbon, and lifted the lid of the box. Tissue laid inside and she unwrapped it, a silver chain falling in her palm. It glistened and attached to it was a silver, heart shaped locket with a topaz gem in the shape of a heart in the middle. She opened it up slowly and inside was a picture of spike smiling back at her. She smiled at it and placed it on her desk.*

Angel: *Reading the card, in total amazement that Spike did this. His mouth was wide open in awe.*

Buffy: *She started to cry again.* "He really does love me, doesn't he?"

Angel: "I gu-guess so..." *He sighed.*

Buffy: "And so do you, don't you....?"


	19. Is That Him?

Buffy: *She started to cry again.* "He really does love me, doesn't he?"

Angel: "I gu-guess so..." *He sighed.*

Buffy: "And so do you, don't you....?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angel: *he looked at her* "Truthfully, yeah I do."

Buffy: "I'm glad." *she smiled wearily*

Angel "Me too." *he grinned and sat by her.*

Spike: *Was still watching in the window, hoping she would talk to him tomorrow, he left for his place.*

Buffy: "Angel?"

Angel: "yeah?"

Buffy: "Did you really think leaving me was the best choice for both of us?"

Angel: "No."

Buffy: "Then why did you?"

Angel: "Cause I didn't want to get myself into trouble, I care about you so much Buffy."

Buffy: "I know, I got some stress on me. I'm gonna go patrolling, I'll be back in a bit, ok?"

Angel: "Alright.."

Buffy: *She changed in the bathroom and walked in wearing a black tank top and tan pants, she grabbed her pink coat and headed outside. She walked along the path aimlessly, her stake in her coat pocket. She saw a vamp ahead of her and *WHAM* "Well, that was easy." *she sighed and kept walking, ahead of her seeing someone she never even thought she would see in a billion years, Oz.*

"Oz? Oz, is that you?"


	20. Willow Gets a Surprise

Buffy: *She changed in the bathroom and walked in wearing a black tank top and tan pants, she grabbed her pink coat and headed outside. She walked along the path aimlessly, her stake in her coat pocket. She saw a vamp ahead of her and *WHAM* "Well, that was easy." *she sighed and kept walking, ahead of her seeing someone she never even thought she would see in a billion years, Oz.*

"Oz? Oz, is that you?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oz: *looks over* "Umm, Hey Buff." *he waved slightly*

Buffy: *ran up to him* "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

Oz: "No, nothing's wrong. How's Will?"

Buffy: *smiled slightly* "She's great."

Oz: "That's good to hear."

Buffy: "Do you wanna see her?"

Oz: "I don't wanna startle her."

Buffy: "Don't worry about it. C'mon." *They started to walk back to her house.*

Oz: "Is she at your house?"

Buffy: "No, Angel is. We'll call her to come over."

Oz: "Oh ok. Angel?"

Buffy: "Yup."

Oz: "Ok. How's Xander?"

Buffy: "He's great too. So, how have you been?"

Oz: "Great, you?" *Thinking: _I lied to Buffy right to her face. Wow._*

Buffy: "That's good. I've been great."

Oz: *stops Buffy* "Are we ok? We're talking to like we don't know each other."

Buffy: "I know. I'm still a little surprised, I didn't think I would see for a long time."

Oz: "I know." *he looks down at the ground.*

Buffy: "It's a good thing to see you, Oz. We all miss you, _even_ Willow."

Oz: "Yeah, well I missed you guys too, _especially _Willow."

*The two of them enter the house and Angel is no where to be found, probably upstairs. They sit down and Buffy dials up Willow.*

"Hey, Um, Why don't you come over Willow. I've got a .....umm.. surprise for you. Alright, seeya in a few."

Oz: "Is she coming?"

Buffy: "Yeah she was already on her way."

Oz: "How long do we have until she gets here?"

Buffy: "About 5 minutes. Why?"

Oz: "Don't know. Just wondering. Do I look ok?"

Buffy: "You look great. She will be happy to see you, you know that right?"

Oz: "Yeah, of course I do." *Thinking: _Lied again, what's gotten into me?_*

Willow: *walks in* "Hey Buff-" *she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Oz.*

Buffy: *whispers* "Surprise.."

Xander: "Heeeyyyy, I'm he-" *looks at Oz.* "Woah. Is that Oz?"

Oz: "It's me."

Xander: *walks up to him* "Hey man, what's up?!"

Oz: "No-nothin." *looks at Willow* "Hey Will.."

Willow: "Um, Hi Oz." *she half smiles.*


End file.
